Merlin's Kisses
by Cazziie Girl
Summary: Lily makes her way through her teen summers in an unconventional way, everyone needs to make a living right?
1. Paradise

In the backstreets of London, down a little street called Diagon Alley, there lived a colourful shop. Right down at the end, hidden between a junk shop and a disused clothing shop. This shop wasn't really a shop at all. In fact nobody is seen going into the 'shop' until late at night. When the drunks and the homeless walk the street and people only ventured out when really necessary. The sign above the darkened door flashed with large red letters, reading 'MK' within the shape of a pair of puckered lips. The windows were boarded up, the wood covered with posters plastered on it, introducing new and old exotic dancers, letting people know if work was available.  
Behind the door however, was the most spectacular place in the United Kingdom. Deep red curtains fell, hiding things that people could only imagine. A space, big enough for a number of people lay between the door and the curtain, this is where David stands, telling people if they are able to enter or not. His large form meant for scaring and keeping people in line, it was nothing compared to the magic he was able to use with just a flick of his wand. He took the money from the men who came to watch his girls dance. His muscles ripple beneath the shirts he wears, a warning sign to the guys who attend, telling them he could and would kick their arse if he needed to. If they manage to get passed David, they are able to enter paradise. The room is the size of Hogwarts great hall. Past the curtains and to the right was a bar, big enough for somebody to happily dance upon with people still able to drink and enjoy. It was long enough to hold all kinds of alcohol, including some of the muggle drinks that people seem to like so much. When the place was really busy they were able to have numerous bartenders to keep the men hydrated.

Past the bar and covering a good half of the room was the stage. In a T shape so that the dancers were able to walk out into the crowd and receive their tips while staying on the stage. Above were masses of lighting, making it possible for hundreds of different colours and lighting arrangements to take place. On the stage stood three poles, one by the tip railing and two parallel to each other on the main stage. Hanging from the ceiling were folds of thick deep red curtains, much like the main one, however these were used as a backdrop as well as a separator. Between the bar and the stage were tables and chairs, scattered in groups or alone, depending on how they were left from the night before.

The customers were not allowed behind the curtain dividers. This area belonged strictly for staff and the dancers, the walls lined with dressers that sparkled with lights and glitter, mirrors above surrounded by lights so that make-up was able to be applied with decent light. Each dancer had their own space, a dresser to hold the masses of make-up and hair products that are used in one night. Behind each chair holds a rail for the skimpy clothes that each dancer wears for different sets. Beyond the dressers is a door the holds the staff room, a room with a desk for a laptop and a sofa, strictly used when David is interviewing or talking to his girls. There was also a bathroom in this room, only used by the dancers when really needed.

Merlin's Kisses is at least known by almost every magical man in the world and has been hold to most of them. This is where our story starts, one Monday afternoon the week after Hogwarts students were out for summer.


	2. Meeting Lily

**So heres chapter 2, i hope you all like it**

**Again, i do not own some of the characters in this story.  
**

_People always get jobs in the summer holidays. It was just what people did, school was out and the teenagers needed a job to buy new clothes and other such things. So Mr and Mrs Evans had no reason to be worried that their daughter had gotten herself a job. They also didn't worry when they were told it was night work that she was doing. After all, most supermarkets were open 24 hours a day, and night work pays double the amount. It did however turn their heads when they hear the exact place she was going to work. Hasten to say they kept quiet about it to anybody who asked. And so, every summer since she became 16, Lily Evans worked at Merlin's Kisses. The best magical strip club in the United Kingdom. At the age of 16, her parents were unable to do anything about it. That and they didn't want to, it paid for every part of her education, her school was not cheap and having her pay for it all spared them a lot. So they kept quiet and Lily worked, nobody but the sleazy men who go to Merlin's know she works there, and they're all married men who do not want their wives to know that they go there. So they word was never going to get out._

It was a cold Monday morning, Lily had been back from her mad witch school for just three days before she overheard her parents, rather loudly, arguing about not being able to pay for Lily's next year's equipment for school. Even though they spend hundreds on Lily's sister Petunia and don't seem to blink an eye as she, not so slowly, ran them into bankruptcy. This was when Lily decided it was time for her to get a job, and here better to start looking then in Diagon alley, to get her wizarding money straight up, rather than getting it exchanged. Storming into the kitchen where her parents were arguing, Lily stopped in front of her mother and held her hand up in an attempt to stop them bickering. Once it turns out that it isn't going to work she decides to just start talking. "Look, I know you have hit money troubles and I want you to know that I'm going to get a job to pay for my school things. so as long as you can just feed me until September, I can deal with the rest." Halfway through her rant her parents actually stopped to listen. "Where are you planning on working Honey?" Mrs Evans asked, worried for her youngest daughter. Lily shrugged "As I have the fireplace to get everywhere, the world is my oyster, but I'm going to look in Diagon alley first, In fact I came in to tell you that I'm going there now and I'll be back later" and with that she strode confidently out of the kitchen, fiery red hair streaming behind her.

Lily was, in everyone's eyes but her own, a beautiful person. In appearance and in personality. It's difficult not to like her as soon as you meet her and she's had her fair share of boys who swoon over her at school. Her 5ft 4in figure allows space for her to be curvy in all of the right places without looking overweight and by the look of her stomach she definitely wasn't close to being overweight. Her hair, when loose, falls down to the small of her back in small waves, giving it natural volume. The colour of it, brighter than the sun, the reds and oranges both as obvious as each other, the slightly golden colours only appearing when she's in the blinding sun. T go with her hair is her temper. As fiery and dangerous as her hair, she does seem to have a problem with being wrong, especially when she knows she is in fact right. Opposite to her wild hair were her eyes. As green as the grass that she does not stand on. Her eyes give her away, so delicate looking and so innocent, no matter what her mood is. T match her eyes are her hands, so delicate that it'd a wonder how she can lift heavy objects without magic. Her hands always making movements that are so precise, it's as if she's dancing her way through life, just like in the ballet.

Lily strode into the living room and cupping a handful of what can only be described as dust (by a muggle) and stood in the fireplace. As odd as this action was it did not seem to faze Lily as she clearly spoke the words 'diagonal alley' before dropping her handful of ash. A blink of an eye later and the fireplace was just as it had been before the red head had taken a walk in it. The fireplaces were a great way of getting from one place to another in a matter of seconds. The only downside was it was known to be very sooty, so it is not recommended before going to a meeting or on a posh night out. It was the most used way of transport by families as people under the age of 17 and who have not passed the test to apparate have no other way unless they walk.

Coming out in the leaky cauldron grate, Lily stood and took some time straightening herself out before moving. She was on the lookout for the barkeeper here, or the newly appointed handy man named Tom who had just left school and Lily had met not long ago. Seeing toms face always put a smile on her face, he was always happy and it was addictive. "Tom!" She called, a little louder then she intended, resulting in some vile looks off a group of women knitting. Lily decided to wait for Tom by the bar, a safe distance put between herself and the witches. "what's up doll face?" Tom asks as he dumps down the three boxes of brand new glasses he had brought over. Cutting to the chase and saving herself time Lily just comes right out with what it is that she wants. "any jobs going here Tom? Could really do with the money for school" she knows even before she has finished speaking that it's no good. "I'm sorry doll. There was only one opening for an under 18 and the place got snapped up on Friday. If you were older you could have the barmaid job that's going but I'm sorry." He shrugs looking genuinely upset that he couldn't help at all. "It's no problem Tom" Lily smiles at home, it would have been nice to work with him, would have been a laugh. "I best go start looking then. See you later." She waved at him as she waked towards the back of the pub.

Magic works in weird and wonderful ways sometimes and the brick wall at the back of the Leaky cauldron was definitely one of those times. Pulling her wand out with delicate hands, Lily tapped a number of bricks, hoping that the wall would open for her. Unfortunately for Lily, she seemed to have forgotten the order in which the bricks are tapped. Giving a large sigh she turns away defeated. If she couldn't open a wall then how did she expect to get a job with this bad luck. As luck would have it, or in Lily's case, bad luck would have it. Before she had time to go back into the pub to ask for Tom's help and get through quickly, James Potter had appeared. The last person on earth that Lily wanted to ask for help. Ever.

James Potter was, as everybody in Hogwarts knew, Lily Evans' worst enemy. The feeling wasn't at all mutual, James was positively in love with Lily and he would admit it to anybody who would listen. But this wasn't why she hated him. She hated him because he was an arrogant bully who thinks he's better than everybody else. As the best looking guy in the school with his amazing figure and a chest that guys would kill for, most people in the school agree that he is the best. Lily, it turns out, Is not one of those people. "Lily? Are you ok? I didn't expect to find you of all people in Diagon alley" James asked, a frown falling on his beautifully chiselled face. "I'm fine Potter." Lily snapped as she turned away from him and back towards the wall. "Stupid wall won't open for me and I need to find a job soon if I want to go back to school next year." She scowled at the wall, as if violence against it was the answer. "Allow me" James said, moving closer to Lily before leaning past her and putting in the correct code for the bricks. He squeezed her should gently as the archway reviewed itself. "Thank you Potter" she snarled, pulling herself away from him. "Anytime sweetie" he smirked and ran his hand through his hair, an action that set Lily's teeth on edge. Glaring at him she stormed off into Diagon alley, but not before seeing the depressed and rejected look on James' face.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please review! next chapter will be up sometime near the end of this week.**


	3. Beyond hope

**Sorry it took so long, heres chapter 3!**

So the morning wasn't going brilliantly for Lily so far. But she wasn't going to let that get her down. There were still plenty of shops that were bound to have jobs going that she can get. Deciding it best to start at one end of the alley and ending at the other as the bigger shops are at the beginning. She secretly hoped it wouldn't get to that, the shops at the end of the alley, tucked behind the wizarding bank, Gringotts, were run down and some not even used anymore. Making her way to the front of the wizarding sports shop she held back a laugh. Oh how she hated quidditch, mainly because it was another way for James Potter to be arrogant and for people to fall all over him with jealousy and the need to join in. Granted Lily had never actually watched a game of quidditch, but she found it humorous that she was about to enter the shop that's so dedicated to it and ask for a job. Shaking her head, she pushed open the door and took in the bright lights and the distinct smell of leather. She looked around, not understanding what a large amount of the products do or what game they contribute too. She couldn't believe how busy the shop was for a Monday morning. Shimmying around the people, Lily made her way to the counter that seemed to be overflowing with customers.

"Sir, do you have any jobs going? It looks as though you could use the help" Lily asked the man behind the counter as he looked to be the only person working here.

"Sorry, already got a helper, he just seems to be running late." He paused and packed away something for the woman at the counter.

"In fact, here he is now." Lily turned around to find, you guessed it, twice in one day, James Potter.

"I'm sorry sir, I was helping a beautiful young woman through the wall" James grumbled his apology to the floor, not having the pleasure to see Lily's glaring face in front of him. He looked up as he removed his coat and looked like a rabbit in headlights as his eyes meet hers. He took seconds to recover, but his eyes gave away the hurt from the encounter from just moments before.

"Didn't know this was your kind of shop Evans" he mumbled, clearly not at all happy with the situation he had been thrown in to. Lily nodded to him and swiftly made her way out of the shop without saying a word to James. Letting him get to work, she told herself, but it was evident that she felt a little bad for the way she had acted towards him before.

People Lily knew from school we're dotted around everywhere, it turns out that everybody claims to have fantastic things going on in summer but they're all a lie. Because everybody is just working, finding some way of finding money and making money so that they can buy the things that they need or want. Her best friend, Marley, found working at the bookstore with Remus Lupin, a smart guy in her year who was one of James Potter's best friends, although he was the only one that she liked. Alice Longbottom, a friend from two years above could be found in a cosy tea shop, hidden from main view but very known for their cupcakes. Everybody knew Alice was an amazing baker so this didn't surprise anybody. Sirius Black was found trying to clean out cages and rather loudly cursing about how he just wanted to get out of his mother's house, this had been a convocation everybody had heard at least twice in the first term of school. Lily's oldest friend, Severus Snape was found in the potions shop, something that shouldn't be a surprise to Lily but was neither the less. The meeting here was awkward, Lily had stopped talking to Severus after being called a mudblood by him and his other friends. She was not going to take abuse from people who thought they were better than her.

She had just been rejected by the owner of the wand shop, when she started to doubt  
herself. How was she going to go home and tell her parents that she was going to have to give up school and live at home like her sister. Sitting on the curb outside Gringotts Lily took in the busy street of Diagon alley. She was kidding herself when she thought she wanted a job anywhere but here, this was her home and it had very obviously rejected her. Trying not to cry, she pulled her hood over her curls and ignored the stares she was receiving from both the goblins and people alike. She knew that feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to get her anywhere but she couldn't help feel that she had let herself and her parents down. She was going to miss her friends and even people such as James Potter at Hogwarts. Life was going to be difficult for Lily, her sister hated her and her parents were supportive but didn't really understand. She didn't belong to the normal muggle world anymore.

"Having trouble sweet cheeks?" A voice asked from beside her. Pulling her hood down slightly Lily took in the woman who spoke. A blonde bombshell, with hair straight and cascading down her lean body. A body which, to Lily's amazement, seem to go on forever, the woman's legs were up to her armpits and Lily couldn't help but stare, she could have easily been a model and a good one at that. For some reason she felt that she could trust this woman, maybe because she didn't know this woman. Better to talk to a stranger then a friend who will judge.

"I need money to get back to Hogwarts next year and at the moment I'm willing to do pretty much anything to get a job in the alley." Lily admitted, the hurt in her voice coming through slightly, she had been let down in a big way. She turned sad again, hoping this woman might work in one of the shops she's already been in and might give her a good word. How she regretted saying anything of the sort.

**Please review =]**


	4. Sweet Cheeks

Lily followed the stranger through the large red doors, her arm being pulled by the blonde. Unknown to her, she was being pulled into Merlin's Kisses. The blonde, a 22 year old named Cassie was the clubs best dancer and had spotted potential in Lily's skinny figure. "So you dance?" Lily asked. "What type of dancing?" She guessed it wasn't ballet. Cassie shrugged, "exotic dancing, letting the men see me shake my booty, makes me a buck load of money" she explained, Lily can't really complain about any of this. The money is what she really wants and needs. Curious, she asks "how much is a buck load?" She didn't plan to actually join, but she wants to know what the dancers could make in a night, since this could possibly be the acceptance Diagon Alley was giving her. Cassie thought for a moment before answering. "Well on a good night I can make up to 300 galleons. As someone who's still in school you would probably only make around 100 to 150 galleons a night. But you're going to have to be good to make David want to hire you. I only picked you because of your stunning looks. The rest is up to you sweet cheeks." Lily was amazed, she had no idea that this club had even existed just 10 minutes ago and now this leggy blonde assumes she wants this job so badly that she's willing to audition there and then. The annoying thing was, Lily was seriously thinking about it. Who would turn down money like that for the loss of some dignity and some clothing. What worried Lily the most was that her dancing may not be good enough for David. She had very obviously never danced exotically or erotically ever and she was now as close to a pole as she had ever been. Her shape has ensured that she is a very flexible young woman and as a child she used to do ballet, again something that isn't going to help her here at all. Before she could really think about it, Lily nodded at Cassie "let's do this" she agreed before she could back down. If this was a chance to earn some money and be able to return to Hogwarts then why should the road getting there be questioned.

Cassie took Lily's hand and pulled behind the stage, not allowing Lily the chance to look at the place before she was being launched into a small office containing a largely build man who seemed far too big for the room. "What the fuck is this Cassie?" He asks in a heavy welsh accent. "Little sweet cheeks, hot enough to melt butter and sexy enough to keep 'em hard, she's pretty cute too" she purred, flirting a little. Lily raised an eyebrow, could this woman not tell that David was gay? He made it pretty obvious in the way he held himself. He ignored Cassie completely and turned to Lily. "Name?" He asked rather rudely. "Lily Evans" she snapped. She wasn't happy about the situation she was in and didn't like rude and obnoxious people. David nodded his head thoughtfully for a few minutes making both Lily and Cassie fairly uncomfortable. Very suddenly he clasped his hands together and announced "your name is Rose, if you can dance well you will dance with Cassie as a devil and angel double act and we will take it from there. If you can't dance you can be a drink server. You're too cute to say no to and we don't want you failing school do we. Cassie get her dressed up and we'll see how she moves." And with that he was dismissing them and had gone back to the paperwork he was working on. "Don't mind him" Cassie said as she led Lily to the big dressing room. "He works long long days and hardly sleeps when he's at home" she winked before pulling a crimson bra and matching underwear out of the dresser . "Sorry if it doesn't fit. Ideally for the double act you'll be in black as the devil but I don't own black and you don't borrow off the girls without asking, rule number one." She passed Lily the underwear and waited for her to change. "Get used to wearing very little around here. Even as the drink girl the most material will be on your shoes." Lily nodded, not questioning and just doing as she was asked and told. She was proud of her body; she looked good and kept herself toned with plenty of exercise. Showing her body off was not her worry, the handy and sleazy type of men that surely come to this place is what makes Lily's skin crawl. "Don't be nervous sweet cheeks, your certain of a job here, enough to get you to school in your own private jet if you so wish." Cassie joked, smacking Lily's arse before pushing her onto the stage. "Move with the music!" She shouted as she made her way over to the DJ booth.

Lily stood in the middle of the stage awkwardly, strangely aware of the one pair of eyes on her body, taking her in and eating her up. This was a tiny tasting of what the hundreds of guys would be like. Lily gave an involuntary shiver and felt goose bumps on her arms. "Turn." David's shrill voice pierces through the silence of th huge room. Lily nodded and turned slowly so that he could see all of the body. Cassie wolf whistled from the booth, causing Lily to giggle and for the tension in the room to disappear. Taking a deep breath, Lily calmed herself and nodded to Cassie, the universal signal to start the Music. Lady marmalade from the film Moulin rouge began to play and Lily relaxed into the music and began to move. She felt ridiculous really; trying to dance seductively is something that she had very obviously never done before. She was clumsy as she danced her way to one of the polls and she very nearly tripped over her own feet at one point. However, as the music continued, something in Lily changed. She suddenly became carefree and started swinging her hips and giving into the music as Cassie had told her to. Smiling her brightest smile, Lily flirted with the 'would be' crowd. She was comfortable in her own body and a woman like Cassie thought she was sexy and hot, she doesn't seem like the person who would lie. The music ended as did Lily, breathing hard and fairly pleased with herself, considering she had never done anything like this before. She worked hard, getting her breath back, trying not to give away how unfit she felt at that moment. She looked at David who was nodding. "You need work. You have two days to sort yourself out and work on a routine with Cassie. Buy some fitting underwear and I will see you at 7pm sharp on Wednesday." And with that he got up and hid himself back in the office. Lily stood on the stage for a while, waiting for Carrie to make her way down from the booth. She was in a slight state of shock, both not believing what she had just done and where she had just got a job. Carrie was beaming as she came onto the stage "you were beautiful sweet cheeks! I didn't expect you to be that good straight away. So you know rule number one. Rule two is in no way shape or form do the men touch you. As you know all our money are coins, so at the bar they can exchange their money for Merlin's bills so that they can throw them onto the stage and tuck them. You can touch them where and when you want just not the other way around. Rule three is no drinking or drugs. We can't have you passing out or throwing up on the stage, it's bad for business." She walked back into the dressing room, Lily following behind her. Walking past some dressers she stopped near a middle one. "This is your dresser, outfits go behind you, make up sits on the side, not that you need it" she added. "Stay here a minute, get. Feel for the place, I'm going to borrow some money from David so we can get you some clothes." She slipped away through the door, leaving Lily alone in the large dressing room. Looking around for a long time she finally decided her first task should be to dress back into her own clothes. Finding her own clothing at Cassie's dresser she changed quickly and decided to take a look around. She walked into the main room and took in the beautiful tables. It didn't take much for Lily to imagine the chairs full of men, drooling over her dancing on the stage. Drinks flowing from the well-designed bar and Merlin notes flying at the huge stage area. Lily grinned to herself, she had found a job that was in the alley and she would be making a lot more then she had ever hoped. And as it turns out she was rather good at it!

Looking at the time Lily was shocked to see that it was almost 6pm. Her parents will be worried about her if she wasn't home soon. Making her way through the tables and back into the dressing room she ran into Cassie who was on her way out of the office. "Ah, sweet cheeks, here you go" she said, heading Lily a pouch heavy with money. "Buy some nice sets and some heels you can dance in" Lily nodded as she looked at the contents of the pouch. "Meet me here at 3pm and we'll dance" and with that she soared out of the door, leaving Lily yet again alone. Lily looked around one last time before making her way to the front door and walking out onto Diagon alley. It was as if the last two hours in Merlin's Kisses never happened. People were still rushing around, although shops were now closing up. Lily hurried off up the road, hoping the fireplace at the leaky cauldron was not packed, she was already far too late for dinner.

As it was, she really should not have rushed like she was. When James Potter stepped out of his work place, he had the pleasure of being run down by Lily Evans, who had landed right on top of him. "Oh, I'm sorry James, I need to get home" she said, rushing to get up and not stopping to see if he was alright before she started off again toward to pub. James stood and watched her retreating. The only thing going through his mind was that the love of his life had called him James. He shook his head and followed in the direction that Lily had gone in. Today was a good day for both of the teenagers.


	5. Be my girl

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to write! I had so many different ways for this chapter to go and i couldn't decide which one to go with. but here you go! I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

Awakening earlier than usual, Lily lay in bed and listened to the distant voices of her family and neighbours going off to work. It took her by great surprise when she heard her sister, who hadn't talked directly to her in three years, singing happily in the shower. It was unlike Petunia to be awake before Lily, let alone be happy about it. Deciding there was definitely something either wrong or going on, Lily slid silently out of her bed, her pastel blue silk PJs clinging to her body. She slipped her matching slippers on and slowly made her way to the door. She pressed her ear against it, making sure her sister was definitely in the bathroom. Sneaking out of her room, Lily stopped dead as a fat guy, not much older than Lily herself was sneaking in to the bathroom, half naked with a raging hard on. It wasn't rocket science to know that this guy wasn't invited her by their parents. Pressing her back against the wall, she waited for him to get into the bathroom before going down the stairs and going into the kitchen. Her sister was sneaking ugly fat men into our family home behind our parents back. This was interesting news. Lily could use this to her advantage, she had told both her mother and father about the type of job she had accepted, without giving away too much, but they were still not at all happy about it. She didn't used to use her sister against them, but Petunia wasn't exactly nice to Lily when she was home so why should she not be as mean back? If Hogwarts had taught her one thing it was to put herself first.  
Lily continued to plan what she was going to do as she pulled a bowl from the shelf and dumped some random cereal into it with a load of milk. She was so busy planning that she didn't hear the owl tapping on the window. It wasn't until Petunias fuck buddy came in and his bug eyes caught Petunia's notice, that Lily realised it wasn't normal to have an owl flying at the window.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He cried out, startling the bird and Lily.

"Who the hell are you?" Lily asked in return. There was a sigh from the corner of the room as Petunia sat herself down on a seat next to the kitchen table.

"Vernon, that is an owl, and this is my sister, Lily" she explained, sighing again as he looked confused.

"You never told me you had a sister!" Petunia looked guilty and became suddenly fascinated with the table cloth. Lily just shrugged, she was happier being not talked about by her sister then being bad mouthed and called a freak by her all of the time.

"She's a" she paused for a second and Lily held her breath, thinking her sister was about to give away that Lily was a witch.

"Exotic dancer. Her name is mud to the family. She doesn't exist to us anymore" she said, believing what came out her mouth. It hurt Lily more than she thought possible and Lily turned to let the owl in and to hide the hurt on her face. She could feel the fat guy's eyes looking her up and down, picturing her dancing, his eyes undressing her. This was how it was going to be now, people treating her like something they can buy just because of her job. She shook off the disgusted feeling and ignoring their bickering in the background, opening the letter that the bird had dropped on the table. It read;

Dearest Lily,  
After you rushed off after knocking me off my feet, you failed to notice you dropped a rather large stack of money at my feet. However much I wish it was you in my possession, I am doing the adult thing and giving you back your money. I am however going to bribe a date out of you for my very adult ways.  
Meet me at the cupcake shop in Diagon alley at 10am if you wish to see your money again.  
Love always for you,  
James Potter  
P.s. with this stash of cash, you're paying for brunch!

Lily stared at the letter for a minute before looking at the clock on the oven. She could use this as an excuse to get out of the awkward situation that had unfolded in the kitchen. Letting the bird out of the window, Lily put what would have been her breakfast in the bin, a big pile of milky goo dropping in with a thud. She put her bowl in the sink loudly, causing the couple to stop bickering and look at her.

"I've got a brunch date to get to so, it was nice meeting you Vernon and Petunia, it's always a pleasure" she rushed out and bounded up the stairs, ignoring the insult her sister had thrown at her.

Lily had no idea what she was going to wear and see got slightly giddy before she remembered who it was she was meeting. That doesn't mean she can't look her best when she's out, she reasoned with herself. She had to remember that she was on a tight schedule now. Her brunch with James had shortened her time to shop for her work outfits. She would have to wear something comfortable so that she could dance with Cassie after. Her day had turned from being chilled out to being stressful. After sifting through skirts and dresses, she decided on a pair of high waisted shorts with a dark green buttoned up shirt. It would be strange seeing people wearing something like this. At school she was usually so reserved and was only seen in her big jumpers and her school uniform. Slipping on her black pumps, she started her way down the stairs before remembering that her sister and the unknowing Vernon were in the kitchen, while she was about to disappear through the fire place. Walking in to the kitchen, Lily lent against the doorframe.

"So I'm off out, feel free to go on back upstairs Petunia" she said, failing to not seem weird. It took far too long for Petunia to catch on and Vernon was giving the sisters strange looks.

"Come on Vernon, let's go back up to my room, house to ourselves now." She smirked at him and walked out if the kitchen and up the stairs, Vernon following like a horny dog. Sighing slightly in frustration, Lily strides in to the living room and took a look at herself in the mirror. She hadn't done anything special with her hair but James Potter had seen her looking worse. Taking a handful of floo powder, Lily did the same as the day before, ending up in a sorry heap in the leaky cauldron. She swore a little too loudly and picked herself up, making her way quickly to the bathroom to clear the soot from her body and her hair.

"Unconventional mode of transport" she mumbled to herself and was shocked to get a response from the mirror.

"I think you look stunning, he's a very lucky young man." Magic was always found in unexpected places and although Lily found it thrilling most of the time, at others it scared her half to death.

"Lily?" A guy asks as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey Dougie" Lily smiled at the tall blonde, he was a Hufflepuff in her year at Hogwarts.

"you're looking really good" he said, laughing as she blushes at his comment. "Thank you Doug" she smiles at him and looks at her watch. It was almost 10 and she was going to be late.

"Let me walk you to where you're going" Doug suggests and offers her his arm. Lily laughed and takes his arm and begins walking towards the wall to get into Diagon alley. She let him tap the bricks and they talked and laughed as he walked her to the cupcake store.

"It was lovely seeing you Dougie and thank you for walking me" she said and gives him a hug. There was a cough from the shop door and there stood James Potter in the flesh.

"Hey there honey" Lily said, kissing James on the cheek before walking past him and into the shop.

"I thought she hated you?" Doug said awkwardly to James. He nodded and replied,

"I have something she wants." He waved goodbye to Dougie and walked into the shop after Lily.

"Good morning Miss Lily, may I say that you are looking simply beautiful this morning. You should dress like this more often" he said as he sat in the chair opposite her. Lily looked at him silently for a while before speaking.

"You're a jerk. I'll have a cup of tea and a strawberry cupcake." She watched him get up and walk to the counter. She wanted desperately to give him a chance. He had changed into a completely different man since she stopped hanging around with Snape and he hardly plays any pranks anymore. He's acting more mature and maybe they could become good friends, maybe.

He came back with both hers and his orders and noticed that Lily was in deep thought and took the opportunity to really see her and how well she had developed in the last five years he had known her. It wasn't a secret that James was in love with Lily and everyone but Lily believed it. Even so, every girl in school tries it on with him. He watched as she took a bite out of her cupcake and noticed that some of it stuck adorably to the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, James leant over the table and brushed off the crumbs using one finger. He stayed like that for some time, watching Lily. Her eyes flickered up to his face slowly and she began to smile until her brain caught up with what was happening and she smacked his hand away roughly.

"Jerk" she stated loudly, the smile growing on her face before she removed it completely. James grinned at her

"Your jerk babe" he laughed and started eating his own cupcake. Lily glared at him before going back to her cupcake and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop watching me you psycho!" Lily whispered loudly. James chuckled,

"just enjoying the view Hunny" He whispered back. Lily sighed and leaned back in her seat, enjoying her cup of tea.

"This is really good Alice" she said to her friend behind the counter and gave her a thumbs up.

"This isn't a date I hope you know Potter" she said as she finished her tea and sets the cup down on the table.

"I'm going to count it as the first one of many" James disagreed. He then reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out Lily's money pouch.

"I think this is yours" he placed it on the tabled between them.

"Your money for a kiss my dear Lily" he smirked at her. She smiled at him and leant forward. "Whatever you say Hunny" She said and in one swift movement she had taken the pouch, kissed him on the cheek and made her way out of the door.

"Lovely seeing you Lily, we must do this again sometime!" James shouted across the shop. Her reply was a loud "jerk" and then she was gone, leaving James alone and with the bill. His face lit up in a grin that he was sure he was going to have all day; Lily Evans had kissed him, twice!

Lily made her way back towards the pub before remembering that she was going to have to exchange the wizard money in her pouch for muggle money before she went into muggle London to buy her outfits. Turning around, a little frustrated with herself, Lily walked as up the long alley. Her little mistake was going to cost her shopping time. Lost in her own mind, Lily walked towards Gringotts like a robot.

"Couldn't stay away Evans?" Lily ignored him, hoping he might go away if she didn't hear him.

"Earth to Lily?" He stood in her path, giving her no choice but to stop or run into him. Her arms automatically crossed, telling him she was annoyed without even saying anything.

"What now Potter?" She snapped, looking around at the audience of his friends surrounding them.

"There's no way she kissed you James. Moony you owe me money" Sirius Black said into the silence around them. Lily snorted, holding in a laugh at his smug face and turned to Remus.

"Put your money away Rem, you're a winner" she clapped sarcastically and pushed her way past the wall of people from stopping her getting on with her life. She almost made it into the bank when there was the voice again, stopping her from moving forward. This time it was followed by an excited gabble of students. Seemed like the whole school had come to Diagon alley to ruin Lily's day. Lily turned to face James who was standing dramatically on the bottom step of Gringotts, his arm stretched out towards her. Lily stood at the top, overlooking James and seeing the excited look on every bodies face.

"Lily, be my girl?"


End file.
